Y en la biblioteca
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Noche fría, un pelinegro desvelado, una visita a la biblioteca, una niña misteriosa, un libro... y ¿Cinco más? ¡Todo por estar desvelado! Pero... Luego lo agradecerá...


Los personajes son de JK Rowling. Nosotros solo ponemos un poco de la historia…

Una noche de desvelo, un malhumorado pelinegro va a la biblioteca… y que sorpresa cuando termina leyendo un libro entero con una niña que no conoce, pero que lo conoce… ¿Quién no?

Una oficial locura de estos tres merodeadores.

Y comienzaaaaaaaaaaa….

¡YA!

-.-

NO…

YA!

¡Los engañamos!

-.-

AHORA!

Una fría, fría noche, un pelinegro intentaba dormir, dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Ya llevaba varias noches así, pero aún no podía lograrlo, lo que causaba que luego, por la mañana se levantase con un maldito humor de los mil demonios que repelía a cualquier persona a cuarenta kilómetros a la redonda, incluso el ministro procuraba no acercarse a el, teniendo en cuenta de que era jefe de aurores, el mejor duelista, era por razones de alta seguridad, incapaz de acercársele.

Gruñó otra vez y volvió a darse la vuelta, para buscar una posición más cómoda, bocabajo. No funcionó.

-Estúpida cama… estúpida edad, estúpida… estúpida… Ugh!-se levantó, se puso su ropa abrigada, y temprano, a las cinco y media de la mañana, salió hacia el único lugar en donde se sentiría tranquilo.

La biblioteca del Valle de Godric.

Caminó rápidamente dentro de esta, ya no soportando la maldita nieve que lo cubría todo desde hace más de dos semanas. Y claro, todo el mundo le echaba la culpa al calentamiento global, siendo que, aún faltando un mes para las navidades, nevaba como si estuviesen en Groenlandia. Pero el, y muy pocos de su familia, (entiéndase como su padrino y unos pocos amigos) sabían que quien realmente, era el culpable del cambio climático, era el mismo, con ese tonto don de poder controlar el clima según su estado de ánimo.

Si llovía, era por que el lloraba. Si estaba nublado, era por que el estaba malhumorado.

Las tormentas, el estaba enojado, el viento, estaba desesperado, la nieve profunda y sin sol, estaba profundamente depresivo. Y lo peor era que toda su familia sabía como el estaba, pero no por qué… ¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía!

Se sentó en una de los cómodos sillones con un café en su mano y abrió el libro que había elegido.

Romeo y Julieta.

No sabía por qué rayos había elegido ese libro, puntualmente, pero esa duda no evitó que empezara a leerlo.

Ya iba por la última página, con lágrimas en los ojos, leía las trágicas palabras de Romeo antes de morir.

_Oh, aquí yaceré eternamente, y libraré al mundo, de esta carne hastiada. Ojos, dad vuestra última mirada. Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo, y labio, puertas del aliento, sellen con un beso, un pacto sin fin, con la ávida muerte… _

Era triste, muy triste leer aquello. Pobre Romeo… pensó el pelinegro. Al final murió por idiota, por estúpido, si tan solo hubiese esperado… aunque, no sabía que haría el si, alguna vez, cuando tuviese a su verdadero amor, lo llegaba a perder. Ha de ser trágico. Claro que era trágico, su vida era trágica, nació con la tragedia de apellido. Sus padres muertos, padrino perdido en Azkabán, al que gracias a Merlín había conocido desde tercero, tíos insoportables que lo trataban como si fuese basura, peligros cada año en Hogwarts serpientes gigantes, perros de tres cabezas, torneos suicidad, magos oscuros que lo querían asesinar, hombres lobos al acecho…

Romeo ya no le causaba lástima, le tenía envidia. Auque sea hubiese estado enamorado de una Julieta, a la cual, este pelinegro no había conocido…

Cho Chang: Farsa deprimente… ¿Qué caso tenía salir con una demente que en cada cita lloraba por su novio fallecido?

Ginny Weasley: hermana menor, la menos indicada. Creyendo amarla, estuvo con ella durante un año, pero luego las cosas no funcionaron y decidieron separarse. ¡Ni siquiera habían tenido sexo! ¿Y todo por qué? ¡El aún no estaba preparado! ¿¡Dónde está la hombría?

Hermione Granger: … ella… ella… ella… ella…

Y en ese punto, caía muerto. Ya no tenía nada que envidiarle a Romeo. La historia con Hermione se podía resumir en pocas palabras: fiesta en la cabeza de puerco, muuuucho whisky de fuego, mucha cerveza muggle, dos amigos borrachos, uno gritando que quería convertirse hombre, ella besándolo de repente, cama… y horas, y horas de buena acción. Y así había comenzado su relación. Esa mañana, a pesar de la resaca, ambos se sentían genial con el otro a un lado. Tuvieron un noviazgo de unas pocas semanas… y luego ella se esfumó, se fue diciéndole que ella no estaba hecha para el, que el debía compartir su vida con alguien más de su nivel.

Esa relación terminó con el corazón del pelinegro, y juró, y perjuró, que jamás volvería a tener una relación con nadie. Y de eso ya habían pasado varios años… cinco, para ser precisos.

Suspiró y terminó de leer el libro, aún lagrimeando por las vidas perdidas en tal tragedia.

-Tampoco puedes dormir…-escuchó una vocecita a su lado.

Harry se giró y vió a una niña, ataviada con un gorro azul y un enrome saco, hasta sus pies, que solo mostraban, en la parte superior, dos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, y por debajo, un par de pantuflas de ciervos.

-¿Tampoco tú?-le preguntó con una extraña sensación en el corazón.

La niña negó y se sentó a su lado.

-Romeo y Julieta… ¿Tan depresivo estás como para leer eso?-Harry la miró boquiabierto.-hay libros mucho más interesantes que este…-le dijo sonriendo, aunque el no podía ver la mayor parte de su rostro. 

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó con curiosidad.

La pequeña tomó su mano y lo acarreó hasta donde estaban los libros de fantasía.

-Estas son las Crónicas de Narnia… este el señor de los anillos… -le decía tomando enormes libros y poniéndolos en sus brazos.

-¿Leíste todo esto?-le preguntó Harry al ver la cantidad de libros que habían puesto sobre el escritorio.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Cualquier cosa excepto por libros de la escuela, pero estos son los que más me gustaron…-le contó mientras le estiraba con su enguantada mano, uno de los libros.- mi madre aún tiene la esperanza de que lea otra cosa que no sean libros de deportes… pierde el tiempo…

-¿Qué edad tienes?-le preguntó el con curiosidad.

-Seis años…-le dijo después de unos segundos.

El mayor asintió, y con esa increíble sensación aún bullendo en su interior, se puso a leer con ella aquel enorme libro.

Cinco horas después, los hermano Pevency ya habían vuelto a al mundo real.

-Eso estuvo fantástico…-dijo el hombre para felicidad de la niña.

La niña soltó una risita.

-Los otros cinco también…

El pelinegro la miró con cansancio.

-¿Tenemos que leer cinco más?-preguntó quejándose.

La niña asintió.

-Mi madre dice que leer hace bien…-le comentó con voz seria.-aunque, a un tipo le lavó el cerebro tanto libro…

-El Quijote de la mancha.-dijo el pelinegro distraído leyendo el prólogo del segundo libro.

La niña sonrió por dentro.

-Si, Don quijote…-estuvo de acuerdo.- mejor me voy…-comentó viendo por las ventanas, unos pocos rayos de sol.

El asintió y le sonrió con tristeza.

-Está bien, nos vemos…-le dio un apretón de manos y observó a la niña salir de la biblioteca. Unos segundos después, se dio cuenta de que no había preguntado su nombre. Se encogió de hombros al notar que, por la nevada calle, la niña no estaba.

Esa noche durmió como un ángel. Y toda la semana…. Pero un nuevo Lunes llegó y otra vez caminó a la biblioteca.

-Maldita edad, maldita cama… maldito trabajo…-gruñía por lo bajo.

-¿Siempre maldices tanto?-le preguntó una vocecita que no había oído en varios días.

Se giró con violencia y su quijada cayó al suelo. Frente a el, dos hermosas mujeres lo miraban con diversión, una pequeña de ojitos verdes brillantes, cabello revuelto color negro, piel pálida y una sonrisa hermosa en sus bonitos labios rosados. Y junto a ella, una castaña hermosa, de ojos marrones, pequitas en su nariz respingada, cabello marrón con rizos… era su Hermione… la hermosa Hermione.

-Hola, Harry…-le saludó la mayor con timidez.

La niña lo miró con emoción.

-Hola…-abrió y cerró su manita blanca y pequeña.

Harry Potter, en muy pocas ocasiones se quedaba callado… esta era una de ellas.

-Ella es Lily…-Hermione tomó en brazos a la niña.- mi hija…

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Ella… ella… ella…?-tartamudeó sin poder formular la pregunta completa.

Hermione, sabiendo que estaba preguntando, asintió.

-Ella es Lily Potter.

Harry soltó el aire de golpe.

-¿Por eso te fuiste?-preguntó algo herido.

-Pensé que… no querrías verme más… yo… olvidé tomar la medicación varios días… y te había dicho que tu no la utilizaras…-Harry entendió ese lenguaje de códigos.- y luego sucedió… temí que pensaras que yo solo te utilizaba por tu dinero y fama… -casi lloró ella.-huí como una cobarde…

Harry se acercó a ella y de un segundo a otro, las abrazó. Tenía por fin en sus brazos, a los dos amores de su vida, por quienes dormiría con toda la paz del mundo y les dedicaría una sonrisa cada mañana.

-¿Te puedo decir papá?-preguntó Lily, ahora en los brazos del pelinegro, mientras el y su madre se acomodaban para leer el segundo libro.

Harry sonrió con euforia.

-Cuantas veces tu quieras, mi bebé…-le dijo antes de besar su frente y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Te amo, papá…-le susurró la niña.

El jamás se sintió tan feliz en su vida.

-Yo también te amo…-le respondió.- y a ti te amo, también…-dijo mirando a Hermione.

-Te amo, Harry.-le sonrió ella dándole un profundo beso en el cual Harry, tuvo una epifanía.

En una biblioteca… por fin había encontrado su verdadero hogar.

Mooney: No se que diablos sea esto, pero igualmente, como salió de un momento a otro, decidimos publicarlo.

Prongs: Tal vez unos cuantos minutos de trabajo no sean en vano…

Padfoot: Más si consideran que esos cuantos minutos, fueron, en verdad, dos largas horas…

Mooney: en las cuales no hiciste otra cosa que molestar.

Padfoot: ¡Ya tiene que salir el quejoso!

Prongs: antes de que libren una campal, les pediré, con todo respeto, que saluden a nuestros amigos lectores… los pocos que van a leer esto… ¿A quién se le ocurrió algo tan malo?

Mooney y Padfoot: ¡A ti!

Varios minutos después.

Prongs: muchas gracias por los reviews de nuestro otro oneshot, muchas gracias por creer que podemos mejorar… lo intentaremos…

Mooney: el camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones.

Prons: Ya cállate, amargado…


End file.
